Meiritin
| demonym = | population = | races = Halflings | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Margravate | rulertype = Margrave | ruler = Halikam Amethystall in 491 DR | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = 227 DR | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = 523 DR | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = Cortryn | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | roads = | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = yes | events = | food and drink = | items = yes }} Meiritin was a short-lived hin province in the Ralamnish Ridings of West Faerûn and a member state of the Calishar Emirates. The reason that Amn had such a high population of halflings was a result of Meiritin's brief existence. Geography Meiritin was located in an area that later became eastern Amn, among the northern Tejarn Hills east of Lake Esmel. Meiritin's eastern border was the kingdom of Valashar. Government Meiritin was a autonomous province in the Calishar Emirates led by a margrave. History The margravate was founded in the Year of the Raised Banner, 227 DR by hin emigrants from the Purple Hills region of Tethyr who had been forcibly expelled. The group was composed of three clans led by Rildoar Amethystall. This occurred during the reign of Emperor Shoon IV, who encouraged the formation of the Calishar Emirates, which included Meiritin, because he foresaw that he would be able to exploit such small realms with little effort. Only four years after its founding, the largest settlement of Meiritin was conquered by the Mad Mage Ihundyl, who then declared himself the ruler of the whole Emirates. Because of other unrest further south, the Shoon Empire was unable to immediately respond. Seven years later, in the summer of 238 DR, Elminster Aumar and Myrjala slew Ihundyl, ending his reign. In 284 DR, a population of halflings numbering in the thousands migrated from Meiritin and Tethyr to Myth Drannor. For much of Meiritin's existence, it was threatened by beholders. A famous magical sword known as the Eyestalker was crafted for one of Meiritin's lords, and for centuries, a succession of champions of Arvoreen wielded it against the powerful foes before the weapon was eventually lost. It became a part of the collection of the sapphire dragon Bleucorundum In 491 DR, a powerful Calishite nobleman, Kadar el Aktorral, founded the kingdom of Cortryn, gathering Tethyrian and Calishite immigrants and absorbing most of Meiritin, along with its neighbor Valashar. The margrave at this time, Halikam Amethystall, sent a letter to the halflings of Tethyr and King Strohm I for aid, but it is not known if he received a response. In any case, the Duke of Cortryn began oppressing and even enslaving the halfling residents, leading them to abandon Meiritin for good. Many of these fleeing halflings were led by Bellabar Huntinghorn and settled near Secomber on the Delimbiyr. By 523 DR, Meiritin effectively ceased to exist. At this time, some of the refugees from Meiritin joined with dwarves from Dardath, gnomes from Dolblunde, and elves from Ardeep Forest to form the Realm of the Three Crowns against the threat of orc hordes in the North. In the late 14 century DR, halfling lorefinders often traveled to the ruins of Meiritin to explore their historic home. Around the same time period, taking advantage of the turmoil caused by the defection of Riatavin and Trailstone and the rise of the Sythillisian Empire, the Knights of the Shield were secretly involved in an attempt to reestablish Meiritin as a puppet margravate under the control of the Knights. Notable Locations ; Hyrzashyr : This river received its name during the time of this kingdom. ; Shimmalshyr : This was another halfling-named river flowing through Meiritin. Appendix See Also * Luiren References Category:Former countries Category:Countries Category:Locations in the Tejarn Hills Category:Locations in the Ralamnish Ridings Category:Locations in the Calishar Emirates Category:Locations in the Lands of Intrigue Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril